warriors_of_swiftclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Join SwiftClan
usThis is the page where you can join SwiftClan. To join, please fill out the following info below: Name:'''The cat's name. '''Age:(kit;0 to 6 moons, apprentice; 6 to 12 moons, warrior; 12 to eighty five moons; senior warrior; eighty five to one hundred thirty moons; elder; one hundred thirty to two hundred moons) Gender:'Is the cat a she-cat or tom? '''Rank:'Is the cat a warrior? Apprentice? Medicene cat? 'Appreance:'What does the cat look like? 'Personailty:'What is the cat like? 'Family:'If they cat has any family. 'History:'What was the cat's past like? An administer must approve of the cat. After they approve, you must make a page for them and add them to the SwiftClan page. Remember to leave your siggie. Join The Clan Name: Duskpetal Age: 23 Moons Gender: She-cat Rank: Warrior Appearence: dark brown she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Friendly, loves nature, likes to hunt Family: Sister: Brightmoon History: Clanborn Also, can she be deputy? Duskpetal Name: Fishleap Age: 16 moons Gender: Tom Rank: Warrior Appearance: gray tabby tom with jet black stripes and one eye that is blue and one that is green Personality: Fishleap is caring, determined, and very fun. He is loyal and will fight for his Clan to the last breath. He's very close to his brother and wishes to have a mate and kits some day. He is a great hunter, great fighter, and a well-rounded cat. He is slow to anger but when someone messes with his friends or family they better watch out. Family: Brother: Reedwhisker Mate: Rainheart History: ClanBorn ~Ash622 Name: Rainheart Age: 16 moons Gender: She-cat Rank: Warrior Appearance: She is a brown tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle with a white heart on her chest and electric blue eyes. Personality: Rainheart is very caring and was naturally born to lead. She is ambitous but in a good way. She keeps her promises no matter what and will gladly die for her loved ones. She is very loyal and would never hurt a clanmate. She is shy at first but after she trusts you she will gladly open up. Family: Mate: Fishleap History: Clanborn ~Ash622 Name: Reedwhisker Age: 16 moons Gender: Tom Rank: Warrior Appearance: He is a slender black tom with small, neat ears and blue eyes. Personality: His personality is almost exactly like Fishleap because of their closeness as brothers. He is a little quicker to anger, but quickly calms down after he is reassured. Family: Brother: Fishleap History: Clanborn ~Ash622 Name: Hailpaw Age: 8 moons Gender: Tom Rank: Apprentice Appearance: He is a black tom with white spots like a hailstorm and blue eyes. Personality: Hailpaw allways follows orders, keeps his promises, and is very loyal to his clan. He is respectful to all and therefore respected by all. He loves to hang out in the nursery and elder's den and will always be the first to volunteer to help them. Family: Sister: Wolfpaw History: Clanborn Extras: Mentor is Rainheart ~Ash622 Name: Wolfpaw Age: 8 moons Gender: She-cat Rank: Apprentice Appearance: She is a gray she-cat with green eyes. Personality: She is outgoing and very friendly. She loves her brother, Hailpaw and is very loyal. Family: Brother: Hailpaw History: Clanborn Extras: Mentor is Fishleap ~Ash622 Name: Winterheart Age: 22 moons Gender: Tom Rank: Medicine Cat Appearance: He is a silver tom with green eyes. Personality: Winterheart is caring and determined. He was always set on being a medicine cat. He never liked to fight cats but to heal them. Family: None History: Clanborn ~Ash622 Name: Cindermask Age: 46 moons Gender: She-cat Rank: Elder Appearance: She is a dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Cindermask is sweet, loving, and caring. She loves kits and will gladly take of them to give queens a break. Family: None right now History: Clanborn ~Ash622 Approved, but cats with the same roleplayed cannot be mates."I am a cat, hear me ROAR!" '''Name: Scarletpaw Age: 7 moons Gender: She-cat Rank: Med-cat Apprentice Appreance: Scarletpaw is a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Personailty: She is very serious and is quick to help others in a crisis. Family: None right now. History: Clanborn - User:Lilly Lovegood(2) Approved.21:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Name: Airskip Age: Eighteen moons. Gender: Tom Rank: Warrior Appreance: White and brown with one black paw, and emerald green-eyes. Personailty: Shy, and loves to hunt. Family: None History: Clan-born 03:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Approved.22:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Name: Larkwing Age: Twenty moons. Gender: Tom Rank: Warrior Appreance: Dark brown tabby, and white with leaf green-eyes. Personailty: Adventurous and cocky, loves to fight. Family: None History: Clan-born 03:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Name: '''Foxwhisper '''Age: '''Fourteen moons '''Gender: She-cat Rank: Warrior Appearance: Jet black fur with small silver-gray speckles and fiery amber eyes. Personality: Fierce and loyal, few things matter more to her then her Clanmates--especially those who she considers her friends. She would do anything to save her Clan, no matter what the cost to herself. Family: None, her family was killed by foxes. History: Not Clanborn, her mother was a loner, as were her siblings. Her father is unknown. She has no memory of her original name, so took the prefix "Fox" to remember her family. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Eulalia!']] 'S death on the wind! Approved.22:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hai! Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 05:04, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Firestream 42 moons (around) She-cat Loner/past Warrior (can I do that?) Dark chocolate-brown/black she-cat with sandy yellow/orange eyes that are streaked with blue. Loyal, strong, compassionate but sometimes mislead, was sent away from her birth Clan for an unknown reason so easily gets depressionate and guilty. Mate: Stormbender, kits: Shadowsong, Mistshadow. She used to be a Clan cat, but the Clan leader sent her to *somewhere, she wasn't listening* with her mate, Stormbender, and her sister-in-law, Shadowbender. Then she had kits, but for some reason when they turned five moons old they got edgier and more hostile around her. Thinking it was her fault, Shadowbender ran away with the kits and Firestream was left with Stormbender to look for them. Stormbender went to the StarClan border to be with his ancestors after a fatal battle (on both sides) with a cat called Brick. Firestorm has been trying to catch up to Shadowbender and her kits ever since. Category:SwiftClan Category:WOSW